<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Soon by Fallen_Ark_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379193">So Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel'>Fallen_Ark_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirajane plays hooky. Laxus curses. A lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>She was doing her makeup.</p>
    <div>
      <p>Early that morning.</p>
      <p>She was standing in Laxus Dreyar's bathroom, leaning over the sink as she did her makeup while the man himself strode into the bathroom, mostly unconcerned with her presence it seemed as, slipping passed her, he only had one thing to grumble at her.</p>
      <p>"Didn't fuckin' use all the hot water, did you?" he questioned gruffly. "Demon?"</p>
      <p>And she only hummed in reply, not a true answer, but enough of one it seemed as he only took to muttering under his breath as, after turning the faucet for the shower, he began to strip down.</p>
      <p>It was all so casual.</p>
      <p>Perhaps too casual.</p>
      <p>Mirajane wasn't certain when it got like that. It felt rather sudden as she considered it that day, watching the man in the mirror as he stood there for a moment, nude, and shivering before he stepped into the shower stall. When he felt her eyes, he glanced over his shoulder with his typical void gaze.</p>
      <p>"Can never be too clean," he remarked to the woman with a raising of one eyebrow. "If you wanted to slide right back outta those clothes-"</p>
      <p>"I have to get to the guildhall," she told him with a shake of her head and a refocusing back onto her own reflection. "I'm already late."</p>
      <p>"Late." He snorted as he moved to step into the stall. Speaking louder now, as his voice was deadened by the falling water, he remarked, "Sun ain't even up yet."</p>
      <p>"It will be in ten minutes," she assured him, "and by then I need to have the doors open and get started on breakfast prep."</p>
      <p>"Why?"</p>
      <p>He was like a toddler at times, rather than a grown man, purposely acting aloof. Mirajane would love to be annoyed by this, but if anything, it was more personality infringement on his part because, well, it wasn't like she didn't do her fair share of it.</p>
      <p>"Because," she practically sang as, standing back, she looked over her reflection carefully, "it's my job, dragon."</p>
      <p>"What do you think's gonna happen, huh?" he griped. "Old geezer ain't ever gonna fire you. None of those peons at the hall are going to complain at you."</p>
      <p>"It's still," she insisted, "my job."</p>
      <p>"So breakfast is late," he kept up. "What's the worst that happens then?"</p>
      <p>"Uh, people who are counting on me to feed them are let down," she reminded. "And put behind schedule."</p>
      <p>"Fuck their schedules. Fuck them."</p>
      <p>"Why do you have such a foul mouth so early?"</p>
      <p>"Because I want ya to get in the fuckin' shower with me."</p>
      <p>"It's not good, Lax," she called over the falling water, "to get worked up over things that were never going to happen in the first place?"</p>
      <p>"Do what?" he questioned, as if he suddenly couldn't make out her words, and maybe he couldn't, but Mirajane didn't find she much wanted to play into him any longer. Or, even if she did, that she was officially out of time to do so.</p>
      <p>Though she might not have crossed the wrought iron gates at the exact moment she ascribed to, Mirajane was at the hall in plenty of that day to begin her daily tasks. There were floors and dishes to be scrubbed, mugs and silverware to be polished, bacon to be fried and eggs to be scrambled, as well as some meat to roast for the dinner crowd that evening. The pool area needed new towels and the bath house needed a to be mopped. There were new jobs to tack up and plenty of drinks to be served, as well as idle conversations to begin and the Master to contend with.</p>
      <p>Her day was packed.</p>
      <p>It always was.</p>
      <p>But her mind seemed out of sorts that day and as she struggled through beginning each of those tasks with strong intent on following through with them, but she was hardly to noon when she noted her sister stroll in with the Salamander and Happy, all three laughing over something and no doubt hoping to have something stiff to drink and warm to eat, but instead, Mirajane gifted them only with concern.</p>
      <p>"Sick?" Lisanna questioned as her joy was sucked right out of her. "But you never get sick."</p>
      <p>"Stay away from me," Natsu told her as he tossed the fabric of his shirt up over his nose. "I can't get sick right now. Not with S-Class right around the corner."</p>
      <p>"What's wrong, Mira?" Happy questioned as he fluttered by in concern, but did toss his furry paws over his own face, not hoping to catch any of her germs. "Do you have a fever?"</p>
      <p>"No," she was quick to say, not one prone to lies, but also fearful of being caught in one. "I just, well… I feel...unwell. Just unwell."</p>
      <p>"Pregnant unwell?" Happy asked hopefully and Natsu made a face at the implication from beneath makeshift mask while Lisanna only eyed her sister carefully.</p>
      <p>"N-No," Mirajane insisted with a frown. But then, as the Exceed seemed to flutter more with excitement, she tilted her own head in thought. "Well-"</p>
      <p>"Mira, if you're sick," her sister interrupted their pipe dreaming, "then you should go home. Here, I'll take over for you, okay?"</p>
      <p>"Well," she sighed as she moved then to begin untying her apron. "If you think so."</p>
      <p>"I," Lisanna kept up, "insist."</p>
      <p>"Okay." Mira even braved (or at least had trouble containing) a smile. "Well, you're going to need to go into Master's office in about half an hour and give him his afternoon medicine."</p>
      <p>"Alright."</p>
      <p>"And run the bar."</p>
      <p>"Of course."</p>
      <p>"And check the meat that is roasting as well as get the dishes from the breakfast rush at least somewhat taken care of and, oh, Kinana isn't scheduled to come in for another three hours, and you still have to get the rest of the jobs cycled out on the board, mop the bath house, start the laundry from both it and the pool, and-"</p>
      <p>"And," Happy took over, "I need a fish."</p>
      <p>"And get happy a fish," Mirajane finished with a confident nod.</p>
      <p>It wasn't quite what Lisanna had written all over her face, but she nodded anyways and Mirajane felt awful, truly she did, but as she left the hall that day, feigning fatigue and a slight bit of nausea, the woman actually had never been better.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing here?" was the greeting from her boyfriend when, after politely knocking at the man's door (though they'd exchanged keys, she always sought to respect his boundaries...mostly; at least the ones she'd like returned back to her), it was opened to reveal a dressed slayer with just the hint of a snarl still placed on his face. He hadn't been expecting her, or anyone no doubt, and was not pleased that his personal time was potentially being disturbed. "Is everything okay? Forget something?"</p>
      <p>"I'm," she told him simply, "sick."</p>
      <p>"Then why the hell did you come here?"</p>
      <p>His tone was annoyed and, much like his counterpart, he moved to bury his nose and mouth beneath the neckline of his shirt, but unlike the steps backwards Natsu had taken, Laxus was moving to drag the barmaid into his apartment. She giggled, somewhat amused by his actions, but allowing herself to be tugged along.</p>
      <p>"Not really, dragon," she assured the grumbling man as he shut the apartment door behind her. "It's just what I told them."</p>
      <p>"Told who?" he questioned as his nose came peeking back out from beneath his t-shirt.</p>
      <p>"Lisanna and Happy. And Natsu." Then she tilted her head back and tapped a finger against her chin. "Well, I'm not sure they thought I was sick, rightly, but pregnant, at least."</p>
      <p>"Yeah well- Pregnant?" Laxus did take his steps backwards from her then, nearly falling over a pair of boots he kept by the door. "Are you serious woman?"</p>
      <p>"No," she told him honestly. "Dragon. I hardly ever am. You know that."</p>
      <p>They had a moment then, between the two of them, where he only stared incrediously at his girlfriend and she smiled warmly up at him, watching his chest jump as he tried to regulate his breathing once more.</p>
      <p>"So," he began slowly, "you're not pregnant."</p>
      <p>"Not that I know of. And I'm rather in tune with myself."</p>
      <p>"And," he kept up, "you're not sick."</p>
      <p>"Again, not that I know of."</p>
      <p>"Then...why are you here? Mira? During the workday?"</p>
      <p>It was her turn to be at least somewhat bashful as, though Mirajane was a naturally rather open person, it was hard at times for her, with men she was so heavily interested in. Especially when it was a draining a love interest as Laxus had been for her as of late. It had felt so whirlwind, only months before, when the pair started to infrequently see one another, but the last few weeks had been quite serious and exclusivity had been tossed around, even, to the seeming acceptance of both parties and…</p>
      <p>And…</p>
      <p>"I just wanted to be with you. For longer. Laxus." She felt her cheeks heat up in a way they typically didn't. "If that's okay. I mean, if you're busy-"</p>
      <p>"I just had to get up early and go to the market," he informed her plainly. "Then this evening I have tentative plans to meet up with Bickslow and Freed for drinks, but-"</p>
      <p>"O-Oh, well-"</p>
      <p>'If my woman's sick though," he cut her off rather definitively, "then0"</p>
      <p>"You don't have to-"</p>
      <p>"I'll hang out with them tomorrow night." He closed the gap between them then, not truly smiling, but certainly not looking as glum as he usually did. "I'll run out, tell them something came up, snag us some takeout for dinner-"</p>
      <p>"Think you're up for me staying the night again?" she questioned as her hands pressed firmly against his chest and Laxus only loomed over her, his grin more noticeable as she stared up into it.</p>
      <p>"Of course," he agreed softly, reaching out with one hand gently run a thumb over her warm, rosy cheek. As she giggled, he added, "But I dunno if you should."</p>
      <p>"Why not?"</p>
      <p>"I mean," Laxus reminded, "it is, apparently, so hard for you to leave me."</p>
      <p>"So hard."</p>
      <p>"And I don't want you to skip out on work again tomorrow, just for my sake."</p>
      <p>"Of course not."</p>
      <p>"So-"</p>
      <p>"So," she reasoned, "I guess tomorrow when you get up to hop in the shower, it's going to be with the intention of joining me down at the hall, right?"</p>
      <p>"What?"</p>
      <p>"Bright and early?"</p>
      <p>"Demon-"</p>
      <p>"If you get up early enough," she enticed, "I might even let you join mine, dragon."</p>
      <p>There was a glint in his eyes then as, leaning down, he rested his forehead against hers and furthered the stakes, "We get up early enough, that nice big bath house up at the guild will be all empty."</p>
      <p>"That's true," Mira agreed. "I'll have the women's side all to myself and you'll have the men's-"</p>
      <p>"Demon-"</p>
      <p>"I just didn't expect to like you this much," she admitted to him softly and, as the blush returned, she had to fall forwards some, so that she could hide her words into his chest. "Laxus. So soon. But I really do."</p>
      <p>He took a moment, the slayer did, shocked a bit, maybe, before laughing some as he bowed his head even more and wrapped his arms tightly around the woman.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, well," he whispered, "I guess I must be something, you skipping out on your precious guildhall for me."</p>
      <p>"Just this once," she promised and she meant it as she finally broke away from him some. A smile returning to her lips, she said, "So I guess we better use this day to our advantage, huh?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah." Laxus hand came up again, just to brush a fingertip or two across her soft pale skin. "I guess we better."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>